True Meaning
by Quiet Indifference
Summary: What I truly think was going through Hyuuga Neji's mind as he battled Hinata. CousinxCousin Don't like don't read. Oneshot.


**Authors Note:** This is one of my first Neji x Hinata oneshots. It's almost two years old and I'm kinda ashamed of it, but I was hoping that the few NejiHina fans out there may enjoy this. It takes place during the chunin exams, when Neji and Hinata are battling. Please ignore its cheesiness and poor writing, I would revice it, but I find it too long and myself too indifferent to really put energy into changing it. I based it off the anime and I watched this episode of Neji and Hinata fighting and pretty much wrote the episode down, the only thing I added was Neji's thoughts. THIS WHAT I TRULY BELIEVE HE MEANT! Can't you tell? He's in love! (Even though it doesn't make any sense.) xD

**WARNING:** This is cousinxcousin, don't like, don't read. Because no matter what you say, I love this pairing.

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

**True Meaning**

With one final push, he forced his hands onto her stomach. A burst of charakra exploded from his hands. Everything froze. She stood there, his hand still on her stomach. Staring coldly ahead, he waited for the force of his charakra to impulse her body. Finally she coughed weakly, blood dripping out of her mouth. Her eyes softened and she fell to the hard concrete floor.

Neji then turned toward her fallen, defeated body. Practically everyone began to gasp. All were hoping the Hinata would be able to prove herself, she looked so strong, but there she laid, blood dripping from her mouth. Naruto seemed to be taking it the hardest, his eyes flashing with so many emotions, but really he wasn't the one suffering the most.

"You just don't get it do you?" _I love you._ "Your strikes were ineffective from the very start. You're finished." With that his Byakugan retracted, his eyes reduced back to normal. Then he turned away, looking proud, but his mind begged, _Let it finish here Hinata, I don't want you hurt._

Kurenai, silently watched her student, congratulating her, but also begging her in her mind to let the battle end. There was one person that didn't wish the same thing though. Staring intently at Hinata's collapsed body Naruto remember her words of wanting to become a better person. He couldn't accept the fact Neji won. Gripping the wooden medicine she gave him, he made up his mind.

"It's too bad, but after that blow to the heart, Hinata is done."

Growling slightly at Gai's words, Naruto gripped Hinata's medicine even tighter.

Stepping forward the regulator for the match said, "Since she's no longer able to continue this match-"

"No!" screamed, none other than Naruto Uzumaki. "Don't stop this match!" he commanded.

"Naruto!" barked Sakura, shocked. "What on earth are you doing? Hinata's had it! You can see she's unconscious, can't you?" Turning away she looked down where Hinata laid. Only to have a circle of gasping once more, even Gaara seemed a little startled.

There on her hands and knees, was Hinata shakily trying to stand once more. After lots of shacking limbs and heavy gasping, Hinata stumbled onto her feet once more. Wrapping one of her arms around her chest she heaved with great exhaustion.

"What do you think you're doing?" _I don't want you dead. Stop pushing yourself!_ Neji stood there watching his cousin struggle to breathe. "If you continue to fight, you're going to die." To everyone it seemed like a simple statement, but it held so much meaning.

But Hinata wasn't listening to his secret meanings, she was determined to fight. _It doesn't matter,_ she thought, _I'm not going to let myself look bad, not now._

Neji narrowed his eyes, even without Byakugan he understood what she was thinking. _Why is she doing this?_ he thought in dismay.

_Not in front of the person I admire most, who's finally seeing the real me._

Naruto watched Hinata approvingly, admiring her strength. While Neji fumed, he tried to make her back down, throwing discouraging words. She'd lose he knew that, but not out of arrogance. He wanted her to forfeit, so her farther wouldn't think less of her, but he would if she failed to a branch member.

Activating Byakugan once more, his eyes contained the anger he was trying to keep at bay throughout their whole fight.

"I fought for finished." gasped Hinata.

"Give up the tough guy act. I can tell you're barely standing." After a short pause, he continued, "You've been caring a very heavy burden having been born to the main branch of the Hyuga clan. And you've cursed and blamed yourself for being weak." Closing his eyes, Neji said calmly, "But look, people can't change the way they are, that's just how it is. Just accept defeat and we won't have to suffer any more!"

Still breathing deeply, Hinata shock her head. "No. Your wrong nii-san!" she said between deep breaths, "You got it backwards." Neji opened his eyes with a gasp. "You see, I can tell... that you're the one... you're the one suffering much more than I." said Hinata, still breathing deeply between breaths.

"I'm what?" _Has she figured out?_

"You are the one who's, all torn up about the fate of the main and side branches of the Hyuga clan." she finally gasped out. Still standing shakily.

Neji stared at her, his eyes blank and cold. His eyes narrowed once more, anger spilling out of his Byakugan eyes. The examiner gasped, seeing the cold look from Neji's eyes.  
Neji dashed forward, straight toward Hinata.

"Neji no! The match is over!"

Dashing forward, the examiner feared Neji's next move, no doubt it would be fatal.

As Neji dashed forward, palm spread out, ready to serve the attack, many thoughts raced through his head. In just a couple of seconds he was letting his feelings overflow him.

_Why can't you see? Why don't you understand my actions? All those words all those moves, I'm doing them for you. If you gave up you wouldn't be so hurt._

All these questions and thoughts raced through Neji's head, but the ones that angered him most were. _Why does an idiot make you strong that has never seen you before, why love him?_

Right when he was going to give her, her life ending blow, all the teachers poofed around him. Immediately stopping his next move.

"Neji, get a hold of yourself! You promised you wouldn't let this whole head family thing get you all rivaled up!"

_I kept my promise, it was love that got in the way._ "Why are you and all the other jonin budding in?" he growled through clenched teeth. "The head family get special treatment, huh?" I can't have her so no else should.

Suddenly Hinata made a small gasp, kneeling down on the floor she began to cough up blood.

"Hinata!" yelled Kurenai, running to her side. "Hinata." she said more calmly, as she fell into her arms.

"HINATA!" yelled Naruto, jumping down with Sakura and Lee right behind him. They quickly ran to her side as she was set down on the floor.

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked Naruto. "Hey!"

Eyes barely open, Hinata looked at Naruto. "Na-Naru-to..." she said, her voice failing her.

"Hmm?" he said, looking down at her.

"Um, I just... I- do you...?" she struggled to say, her voice becoming weaker.

_Do you think... I changed... maybe a little?_ she asked, thinking out the rest of her question. Blinking a couple times, her eye sight dimmed as she fought consciousness.  
Looking at her now peaceful face, a voice brought Naruto away from his thoughts.

"Hey you, loser."

"Hm?"

"I have two pieces of advise for you." said Neji, his voice bitter. "First of all, if you intend to call yourself a shinobi then stop that stupid cheering of yours it's disgraceful." _I can't have you affecting her like that, she shouldn't care for you._ "And second, once a failure always a failure. You can't change that." I want her to stay the same.

"Hrm, well just see about that." said Naruto, his blue eyes dancing with determination.

Neji gave a smug smirk, _I'll let her know who you really are._

Naruto glared at him and Sakura gave a sharp gasp as he began to charge at Neji. While Naruto ran at him, Neji's eyes were cold and stiff.

Absolute confidence written all over them. But before Naurto could reach him, Lee slid in his way, arms blocking his passage. Instantly Neji's satisfied smirk vanished.  
"What are you doing?" barked Naruto.

"Naruto, I get where you're coming from, believe me. But the rules say, all fighting must be done officially in a match." said Lee, his bangs hiding his eyes as he spoke every word. "A loser being a gifted gienus through sheer willpower, now wouldn't that make for an exciting match?" he said lifting his head so his eyes could be seen. "Even if I'm the one who's going to have to fight Neji." Lee's dark eyes staring directly at Neji, as if setting up a challenge. Both glared at each other for a blinking second. "Of course if you ended up fighting him, that is fine too."

With one final growl, Naruto closed his eyes in defeat. Putting his hands on his hips he said, "All right, fine, you win Lee." With that he stalked back over to Sakura.  
Smiling with triumph, Lee thumbed up his teacher, giving one of his infamous 'nice guy' smiles. Gai returned the same gesture with a wink, both having their own secret mind conversation. But the moment was ruined when Hinata coughed with a final sharp breath, blood spitting out of her mouth. Kurenai, stared wide eyed at Hinata, fear etched on her face.

Naruto spun his head in her direction, fearing the worst.

Unzipping Hinata's jacket, Kurenai, put a hand to her chest. Staring worriedly at her, she then glared at the boy across the room, the cause of Hinata's state of health.  
"I wouldn't waste your time glaring at me, when you really should be taking care of her." said Neji, staring back at her. His voice sounded cheerful almost, as if he knew she would die soon. All a lie.

_Do take care of her, death is not her path, it shouldn't be._

"Get a medic! And hurry up!" yelled Kurenai, her red eyes still filled with worry.

"We're coming." said one of the three medics, as they set out a stretcher.

With a sigh, Naruto watched them examine Hinata. Their next words shocking him.

"She has no pulse!"

With a sharp gasp, Naruto's eyes began to shack, not believing what he was hearing.

"It's very serious, she's got ten minutes at best." said one the medics as Naruto ran back to Hinata's side, standing a few feet away. Looking down at the girl that had pale lavender eyes, worry was written all over his face.

"Let's get her to the emergency room, now!"

"Stand back." said the medic as they lifted her up on the stretcher. Carrying her away.

Naruto watched as they carried her away. Her short hair array, lines of dried blood dripping away from her face, jacket open, body still, it was a horrifying sight.  
"Hinata..." whispered Naruto. Neji stood in the background, watching her being carried away as well.

Remembering her words, words that sounded so much like his own, Naruto bent down, running his fingers through Hinata's blood the had gathered on the floor. "Hinata, I give you my word..." clenching his fist, he stood up once more and turned facing Neji. Holding out his clenched fist, the one covered in Hinata's blood he said, "I vow to win!" his sky blue eyes filled with courage and determination.

As he said this Neji watched in distaste, not just because he didn't think Naruto could keep his promise, but because he hated the fact Hinata's blood covered Naruto's hand. Her blood, not his own as a vow. To think the idiot thought he had the authority to touch her blood with his own bare hands. He didn't deserved her or even her blood. _I can not accept this Naruto, she can't love you._


End file.
